A wild Drabble appears
by aesthetic-trash-right-here
Summary: More or less usual ships, written for different Challenges. Chapter 1 - Blackinnon
1. Blackinnon

**Written for Vanilla Ship Bingo by Screaming Faeries**

 **Number 20 - Blackinnon - Sirius/Marlene**

 **Word Count: 270**

Sirius gaze quickly found the beautiful woman and after staring at her for a few seconds, the Marauder decided to try talking to her.  
"Hello there, beautiful. I'm-"  
He started though wasn't able to finish his sentence.  
"I know who you are, Black." the dark haired beauty said before chuckling quietly.  
"Everyone does."  
Sirius raised his eyebrow but knew that he should have expected that.  
His family was well known after all and he as Black Sheep of the family, even more so.  
He decided not to comment on that, instead laughing in his low baritone voice.  
"Since you apparently know me quite well, isn't it just fair that I get to know something about you?" he asked her teasingly, causing the woman to huff in surprise.  
"Nice one, Black." she mumbled though Sirius simply shook his head.  
"I mean it." he said, this time making sure that she got his message.  
After a few seconds then, she began talking once more.  
"I'm Marlene."  
Sirius smiled and placed his hand onto the girl's shoulder.  
"A beautiful name for a beautiful woman." the Black heir said before adding with a small chuckle:  
"How about we go up to the common room, Marlene? Get to know each other some more? I'm sure that in a few hours, we'll be the best of friends."  
With a wink, he took her hand and led her to the Gryffindor chambers, the young woman only able to follow, too stunned by what had just happened.  
She couldn't help being curious though.  
Famous Sirius Black. What would he be like? Well, she was about to find out.


	2. Frozen Moonlight

**Written for:**

 **Vanilla Ship Bingo - 70 - Frozen Moonlight - Draco/Luna**

 **The Can You Do It? AU Extravaganza by Dear Pigfarts. Love the Doctor - 93. Sitting down next to a random stranger in a coffee shop**

 **Word Count: 319 words**

Luna smiled dreamily as she entered the small café that she went to every morning.  
She greeted the friendly barista, Neville, who as always, blushed slightly and asked her about her day.  
After ordering her favorite tea, the one which keeps the evil Nargles away, she looked around the room.  
Her gaze fell onto a tall man with light blond, almost even white hair such as her own and the young woman decided to accompany him.  
She sat down next to him, her smile gentle.  
"Good morning. How are you feeling this lovely day?" she asked him, causing the man to look at her confused.  
"Do I know you?" he asked with a sneer.  
Luna simply shook her head.  
"No, you don't but isn't that the interesting thing? We don't know each other and still, here we are, making conversation."  
The young man didn't seem to be convinced by the simplicity of her words.  
"Who are you?" he asked, wary of what this stranger wanted, though Luna only smiled as she told the man her name.  
"Luna Lovegood? What kind of name is that?" he asked in response.  
Luna decided not to comment on his rude behavior.  
"What is your name then?" she asked instead, once more throwing the blond out of his tracks.  
"Draco Malfoy.." he muttered though, deciding that if she had told him her name, this would be the right thing to do.  
Luna giggled quietly before standing up, having finished her tea by now.  
"It was nice meeting you, Draco." she said, a happy sparkle in her eyes that Draco couldn't help but notice.  
"I hope we see each other again, tomorrow." she then added, waving as she walked to the exit.  
"Don't let the Nargles bite you!" she called out before finally leaving the café.  
Draco looked down onto his plate, a small frown on his lip.  
"What the bloody hell is a Nargle..?"


	3. KBOW

**Written for:**  
 **The Meet-Cute Challenge by booksdefygravity - 14: I'm shopping for my sister and you're a girl, please help me**  
 **The Vanilla Ship Bingo - 85 - KBOW - Katie Bell/Oliver Wood  
Word Count: 348**

If anyone had asked Oliver about this, he definitely would have denied everything.  
After all, how do you tell your friends that you've met the girl of your dreams during a shopping trip?  
Needless to say, he hadn't been shopping for himself but rather for his sister. Her birthday was in a few weeks and Oliver had absolutely no idea of what to get her.  
What did girls even like these days? Books? Jewelry? Maybe even video games?  
The seventeen year old had been close to giving up, when he had an amazing idea.  
He looked around the shop, until he saw a young teen, who seemed to be about his age.  
He rushed towards her though slowed down before getting to her, since well, he wouldn't want to scare her away.  
"Excuse me, please." Oliver said, gently tapping her shoulder.  
When the woman turned around, his breath caught in his throat before he was able to say anything.  
He hadn't expected for his soon-to-hopefully-be-help to be the most gorgeous female being he's ever seen in his entire life.  
"May I help you?" she asked him, confused, her eyebrows drawing together.  
Oliver broke out of his daze, nodding.  
"Yes, yes, please. I.." he stopped for a second. "This is going to sound stupid.." he mumbled to himself, before continuing:  
"Would you help me find a present for my sister? I have absolutely no idea what girls like." he shook his head and even though he was embarrassed, his heart still skipped a beat at the female's sweet laugh.  
"Of course I'll help. I'm Katie." she said, her voice pleasantly soft.  
"Oliver..." the teen mumbled before shaking her hand.  
"Well, how old is your sister then?" Katie asked and Oliver sighed quietly.  
"She's turning twelve." he explained.  
Katie chuckled though didn't tell the teen, who obviously was quite the hopeless case, that the toys he had been looking at were more fit for children of ages three to five.  
"I'm sure we'll find something nice." the young woman told him instead, carefully guiding Oliver to the more appropriate aisles.


End file.
